


Who You Deserve

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Based off of George Salazar singing Who You Deserve





	Who You Deserve

You go to the coffee store two times a day. Once before work and once after. You had to get your fix and just once wasn’t going to cut it. You get in line and order your too sweet chocolate coffee. Every day, like clockwork you see the guy in the worn out red hoodie. He buys the cheapest coffee on the menu. You two sit and talk at a high table. He hated the smell and the taste of the coffee, it almost made him gag, but he wasn’t going to let you know that. He smiled and chatted every morning.

Michael does this all just so he can get the ten minutes before you have to speed off for work and the twenty minutes before you have to speed off home. You were the bright spots of his overcrowded, seemingly always dark days. Sometimes, Jeremy would join him, but usually it was just the two of you.

You tell him about your exs. How bad those relationships had been. He tells you stories about his and why none of them seemed to work, even if the people he was dating weren’t that bad. “It was mostly my fault, though.” You would always say.

You figured that you just weren’t made to be loved. Love seemed to work for other people, but not for you. Michael would never tell you, but inside his head he was screaming. He loved you. He loved you like no one had ever loved anyone else before. If it weren’t for you he wouldn’t be in a coffee half a city away from his apartment.

He just stopped in here once to use their bathroom. They said he had to buy something so he got in line. That’s when he met you. You couldn’t help but think that Michael was a really nice guy. He always said please and thank you to the girl behind the counter and half the time he even paid for your coffee, something you insisted he didn’t have to do. You’d like for someone like Michael to come into your life, but judging by your past experience that wasn’t going to happen.

Michael was the first person you told when you broke up with your last boyfriend, something you wouldn’t have shared with anyone prior. Personal details didn’t usually fly off your tongue like this, but somehow, with Michael, it’s different. Sometimes he’d touch your hand, or laugh at one of your corny jokes or give you a flashy smile and you’d think that he might be able to like you as more than a friend, but that was ridiculous. After you’d told him about your last boyfriend breaking up with you he seemed to back off, taking more of a friend role than ever before. He thought he was just giving you space so that you could heal as you needed.

So, you started dating a guy from your work. He was alright. He flirted non-stop with you and you thought that he was funny. Michael couldn’t stand him. He thought you were making a big mistake. He started to question himself. Was there something wrong with him? He gave you all the usual signs. It was never this hard before. But then again, no of the people he dated before were like you. This guy that you were dating, he wasn’t right, not at all.

Michael couldn’t stop himself from thinking that he was the best guy for you. He knew that you were the best he’d ever get and he wanted to be there for you. You two understood each other in a way that everybody else didn’t. You were scared of relationships, he had been hurt by exs in ways that he hadn’t fully recovered from either. Even though neither of you were the same people you had been he loved you just the way you were, scars and all. And he fully intended to tell you all of this, one day.

But when he saw how happy you were with your boyfriend he couldn’t help but feel selfish. How dare he want you to himself? He’d never seen you smile like that before. He’d never seen you so okay with your life. The only thing that was wrong was that he wasn’t the one making you happy. He waited too long to tell you how he felt.

But Michael didn’t see. He didn’t know that when you went into the café a week ago you were crying. You were upset because, once again, you’d done something to ruin your relationship with a great guy. At least, everyone said he was a great guy. He was mean to you, but if everyone else thought he was nice, then it must be because of you. It had to have been all your fault. But the second you saw Michael your tears dried. You weren’t mourning your relationship, because you realized that the one person you wanted was Michael.

Michael couldn’t take it anymore. If you were upset with him, it was worth it. He had to tell you that you were his favorite person. So, when you sat at the high table across from him, disgusting coffee in your hand he had to speak up. “Y/N, can I be completely honest with you?” Of course, he could. He had always been honest with you about everything before, well everything except this that is. “Look, your boyfriend, he’s great.” Your eyes fell, but Michael didn’t notice. “And I’m happy that you’re happy, because you deserve that.”

He took a deep breath. What he was about to say would probably change everything. “You deserve a nice guy that will always be there for you.” You couldn’t look at Michael, because if you did you would cry. “And I’m that guy.” Your head shot up. “I come in here every day and order coffee. I hate coffee, I just want to be with you. I’d do anything to be with you.” You stood up. He thought you were leaving, but you walked over to him.

Once Michael said that everything that you had been feeling washed away. You kissed him hard and passionately. Michael came in here to drink with you twice a day. He was what you deserved. You would spend the rest of your life trying to be the person that he deserved.


End file.
